In general, the washing machine has stationary parts, moving parts, and a door, and in view of function, a washing machine only having a washing function, a dryer only having a drying function, and a washing and drying machine having both the washing function and the drying function, all of which will be called as a washing machine, collectively.
A related art washing machine is provided with an AC lamp at a front portion of the stationary parts for lighting the inside of the washing machine, for turning on the AC lamp as the door is opened, and turning off the AC lamp as the door closed.
However, since the AC lamp is mounted to the stationary part, the related art washing machine has a problem in that the AC lamp is liable to suffer from breakage or damage due to vibration transmitted from the moving part to the stationary part, and security is poor because water can infiltrate into the AC lamp.